In recent years, instructor-led exercise classes using stationary exercise bikes have become increasingly popular. Since the advent of the indoor cycling exercise program, various indoor cycling classes have come into existence. In such classes, the instructor typically leads a class of participants by instructing them to assume different riding positions, such as sitting and standing in combination with different hand positions on the handlebars. The instructor also may instruct participants to vary their pedaling cadence to simulate sprinting or other riding conditions. The bikes used in these classes typically have a resistance device to vary how difficult it is to pedal, and the instructor may also instruct participants to vary the resistance to simulate different riding conditions such as hill climbing.
Many participants seek out instructor-led classes for the encouragement and expertise that an instructor may provide during the exercise program, or the camaraderie between participants. However, instructor-led classes generally adhere to a predetermined time schedule. This presents a problem to participants that cannot attend predetermined classes because of their jobs or other scheduling conflicts.
Health clubs typically have different types of stationary exercise bikes available on their floors for individuals to ride. However, these bikes typically do not have the open geometry, adjustability or other characteristics that allow an individual to experience an exercise program such as provided by indoor cycling programs. In other words, the bikes themselves are inadequate.
Certain health clubs may have indoor cycling bikes available on their floor to ride by individuals who are not participating in an instructor-led class. But without an instructor, the individual may not receive the proper instruction or guidance essential to simulating the different riding positions and/or resistances and/or pedal cadences that an instructor typically provides during a class. Indeed, instructors such as certified SPINNING® instructors receive significant and ongoing training in order to lead classes. Accordingly, the individual that simply pedals a stationary exercise bike on a health club floor will generally not achieve the benefits of an instructor-led class. Furthermore, the lack of an instructor may increase the danger of injury if the individual is not riding the bike correctly. This may be especially so where the bike is in a direct drive or fixed gear configuration.
Accordingly, a need exists for a stationary exercise bike for use by an individual who is not participating in an instructor-led class, wherein the bike itself allows different riding positions and conditions, and also provides instruction to the individual so that the individual may receive benefits typically received during an instructor-led class. There also exists a need for the stationary bike to take the rider's ability, past exercise history and/or heart rate into account.
Previously, videos of an instructor providing instruction for an indoor cycling bike class have been available for an individual to watch as he or she rides an indoor cycling bike. However, such videos require a separate VCR and monitor to play the video. Besides requiring additional equipment, the space required may also not be available. For example, space on a health club floor is generally considered to be at a premium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,239 to Hernandez purports to disclose the use of an indoor cycling bike and a display screen with a cartridge that plays music and provides directions to the rider. However, the disclosure of the '239 patent is very limited and the bike pictured in the patent would not enable a participant to simulate different riding positions and conditions, or experience an indoor exercise bike program. The '239 patent also does not disclose how the rider's ability, past exercise history and/or heart rate may be taken into account when providing instructions to the participant.
The present invention solves the above-identified needs.